Christmas Memories
by Irish Rose1
Summary: The McCawley family has their first Christmas together


For those who have not read my other stories, this is an alternate storyline. Danny doesn't die in China and he never gets involved with Evelyn.

The McCawley family has their Christmas together and they get an unexpected Christmas present.

___________________________

It had been a very nice Christmas. 

Evelyn was a little sad because she knew Danny would not remember it, only being three months old. So she made sure she and Rafe took a lot of pictures so they could tell him about it when he was older. It wasn't that they had done anything special, but they had been together. 

Danny sat in Rafe's lap as Evelyn opened the baby's presents. It thrilled them both to see the look on his chubby little face as the paper crinkled and his eyes widen as she opened gifts from her parents, his parents and his godfather and namesake.

Christmas music played on the radio and after all of Danny's presents had been opened, Rafe handed the baby to Evelyn. He went to the tree and pulled a small package from behind the tree stand and handed it to her. "Santa left somethin' else."

"Oh Rafe, Danny has enough. He doesn't need another present." She scolded him as he handed the gift to her.

He took Danny out of her arms, sat back down on the floor and settled the baby in his lap. "That's not for Danny, it's for you."

She was both pleased and upset. "I thought we agreed not to exchange presents."

He grinned at her. "We did, but I wanted you to have it. Well, actually my mother did."

"Your mother?"

He bounced Danny in his lap. "C'mon honey open it." And as though to support his father, Danny reached out a small hand and pointed to the package. Rafe laughed. "Even Danny wants you to open it."

"Well, I can see I've been outvoted." She smiled at Rafe as she tore the paper off the package. She took the lid off a small box and nestled in some cotton was a small cameo. She looked up at him, "Oh, Rafe. I can't except this."

He looked a little puzzled. "Why not? Mama wants you to have it. She said it goes to every McCawley bride of the eldest son."

She didn't know what to say. "I wish our folks could have been here."

He nodded in agreement and kissed the downy hair on Danny's head. "So do I. Maybe next Christmas."

"Maybe. Rafe it's beautiful. I'll write to your mother and thank her."

"She'd like that. My folks really want to meet you and their grandson."

She smiled at him and repeated what he'd just said. "Maybe next Christmas." She put the lid back on the box. "I'll put this on when I get dressed."

Evelyn stood up and headed toward the hallway. "If I leave you on your own for a few minutes, will you stay out of trouble?" She smiled.

Rafe grinned at her. "Don't you trust us?"

"I'm not worried about Danny; it's you that concerns me." She laughed and walked down the hall to the bedroom.

He still had Danny in his arms, so Rafe carefully picked himself up off the floor. "You know, you're real lucky havin' her as your mama." And he headed to the kitchen to get the baby his morning bottle. He'd just reached the doorway when there was a knock at the front door. Rafe looked at Danny; "I wonder who that could be?" And he went to answer it.

Colonel Doolittle stood there, which surprised Rafe. He had not known his old commander was in Hawaii and he had a package tucked under his arm. "Hello Colonel, Merry Christmas. Please come in."

The Colonel stepped inside and Rafe closed the door behind him. "Merry Christmas, son. This must be your future pilot."

"Well sir, you'd have to talk to his mother about that." Rafe looked at his son. "Danny, this is Colonel Doolittle. You goin' to say hi?" From the safety of his father's arms Danny stared at the unfamiliar face wide eyed. "I'm sorry sir. He's a little shy around strangers."

He held his hand up. "No need to apologize, I had young kids once myself. When I told my wife I would be here she wanted me to deliver a present." And he handed the package to Rafe. 

"Thank you sir. Evelyn and I appreciate this very much. Please thank Mrs. Doolittle for us."

"I'll do that." He looked at his watch. "I need to get moving. There's a transport waiting to get me home and I promised Mrs. Doolittle I'd make it home in time for Christmas dinner."

"I won't keep you then sir." He walked him to the door, but before he opened it said. "It was nice of you to stop on your way to the airfield. I'll tell Evelyn you were here."

"Will you be seeing any of the other pilots today?" The Colonel asked as Rafe opened the door.

"Danny will be here later and the other pilots may be stopping by for awhile."

"Then please give them my best and wish them a Merry Christmas for me." He requested.

"I'll do that sir. Merry Christmas to you and Mrs. Doolittle."

"Thank you son." And he was gone. Rafe closed the door and looked at his son. "Danny there goes a man I respect almost as much as your grandfather." He went over to the tree and put the present under it. He'd wait until Evelyn came out from the bedroom. So in the meantime, he went out to the kitchen to heat up Danny's bottle.

Evelyn came out from the bedroom and noticed a package under the tree. She thought she'd heard voices and looked around for Rafe and the baby. She walked out to the kitchen to find her husband sitting in a chair holding Danny. There was a pot on the stove, with the baby's bottle in it. "Did I hear someone out in the living room?"

He looked up at her. "Colonel Doolittle stopped by. He was on his way to Hickam to catch a transport home. He left a present for us."

"That was very thoughtful of him." And she walked over to the stove to check on the bottle. She sprinkled some milk on her wrist and it was getting warm.

"I put that on to heat a few minutes ago."

She leaned over to kiss him. "I wonder how many husbands do this for their wives."

He took one of her hands in his and kissed it. "I don't know about other husbands, but I'd do anything in the world for you."

"I know you would. That's why I love you so much." And she kissed him again. 

Rafe smiled at her and stood up. "You are quite a distraction Evelyn McCawley. You almost had me forgettin' I need to feed Danny." 

She smiled at his admission before she went to the stove to check on the bottle. The milk had gotten a little too warm, so she took it out of the water and set it on the counter to cool.

"Why don't you go back to the living room and get that present the Colonel left for us. We'll be out in a minute." He told her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take Danny or the bottle?"

"I've got it covered." He grinned at her.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay." Was all she said before she left the kitchen.

Rafe picked up the bottle Evelyn had left to cool and checked it. It was ready for Danny, so Rafe took the baby and the bottle back to the living room.

Evelyn sat on the sofa, waiting for them and he saw she had his mother's cameo pinned to her dress. "That looks very nice on you."

"It's a beautiful pin."

He sat down next to her and got Danny settled in the crook of his arm before he gave him his bottle. "Go ahead and open it." He told Evelyn. "Let's see what they gave us."

She carefully tore the paper open and inside there was a baby blanket that looked handmade. When Evelyn unfolded it, a note dropped to the floor. She picked it up and saw that it was a handwritten note from the Colonels wife. It read simply:

Captain and Mrs. McCawley,

There has always been a tradition in my family that every time a new 

baby comes, someone knits a blanket. When my husband told me you 

were expecting and had no family close by, I wanted to do this for you.

I wish all the best for you and your new son.

Sincerely, Mrs. James Doolittle

"Wow." Was all Rafe could think to say.

"Rafe, we really are blessed. What a wonderful thing for her to do and she doesn't even know us." The blanket was blue and had fine stitches around the edges. "It really is beautiful."

He smiled at her. "It is. But not nearly as beautiful as the woman who got it as a Christmas present."

She smiled at him. "You always know the right thing to say."

"It's easy with you Evelyn, you inspire me." And they sat close together as their son finished his bottle.


End file.
